


Huomenna hän ymmärtää

by Sisilja



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, ahdistavaa synkistelyä, harhaluuloja, huumeiden käyttöä, odotusta
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ei aio luovuttaa, vaikka hänen taistelunsa olisi tuhoon tuomittu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huomenna hän ymmärtää

**Author's Note:**

> Ficci on kirjoitettu alun perin huhtikuussa 2013. Sen nimeksi päätyi väännös Samuel Beckettin tragikomediasta _Huomenna hän tulee_ , sattuneesta syystä. Kursivoidut lyriikat ficin alussa ja lopussa ovat The Rasmuksen kappaleesta _The Fight_.

_Give me strength to carry on_  
  
  
Sherlock on seitsemän oppiessaan elämänsä tärkeimmän ohjenuoran. Itsevarmuutta uhkuen hän hutkii puumiekallaan isoveljensä sateenvarjoa, kun Mycroft nostaa päänsä koulukirjastaan ja sanoo:   
  
"Käyt tuhoon tuomittua taistelua."  
  
Sherlock pelästyy niin että kompastuu omiin jalkoihinsa ja lentää polvilleen kovalle kivilattialle.  
  
Mycroft auttaa hänet takaisin pystyyn ja lisää: "Se ei silti tarkoita, että sinun pitäisi luovuttaa."  
   
Sherlock on nuori ja naiivi ja uskoo veljensä sanoja.  
  
*  
  
On perjantai-ilta kaksikymmentäseitsemän vuotta myöhemmin. Sherlock istuu nojatuolissaan ja pitää katseensa alhaalla, kun John saapuu olohuoneeseen. Hän vetää hihaansa ylemmäs, paljastaa neljä nikotiinilaastaria, jotka on huolimattomasti läiskäisty sinne tänne käsivartta. John ähkäisee järkytyksestä.  
  
"Sherlock –"  
  
Sherlockin olo on raukea ja epätodellinen, vaikka hänen sykkeensä on kiivasta. Hän ei jaksa välittää Johnin huudosta, joka kaikuu heidän asuntonsa, _heidän kotinsa_  seinistä ja kiirii varmasti monen muun seinän läpi, aina rouva Turnerin naimaparin korviin asti, jotta edes he voivat ennen nukkumaanmenoa katsoa toisiaan ja nyökätä: elämä on hyvää.  
  
John repii laastarit hänen kädestään väkivalloin ja Sherlock seuraa toimitusta poissaolevasti. Kuinka epämukava tunne onkaan, kun ihokarvat repeytyvät irti liiman mukana. Siltäkö sen kuuluu tuntua?  
  
Sherlock ei kysy. Hän hyväksyy hiljaa.  
  
*  
  
"Tiesitkö että Mollyn osastolle tuotiin mies, jonka sydämen oli lävistänyt luoti? Hän lupasi antaa sen minulle", Sherlock sanoo kun he istuvat aamiaispöydässä. John syö paistettua kananmunaa oreganolla höystettynä (kulinaristisuudesta onnittelut rouva Hudsonille) ja Sherlock lukee lehdestä uutisia ulkomaanpolitiikasta, koska aihepiiri ei kiinnosta häntä lainkaan.  
  
"Molly lupasi antaa sinulle sydämen?" John kysyy ihmetellen, mutta hänen äänensä on hajamielinen eikä aidosti kiinnostunut.  
  
"Niin", Sherlock toteaa ja kääntää sivua. "Hän on itse asiassa ensimmäinen."  
  
John rykäisee, tyrkkää lautasensa syrjään ja sanoo menevänsä ulos. Aamuiselle happihypylle tai jotain muuta yhtä naurettavaa.  
  
"Jos raikasta ilmaa kaipaat, suosittelen muuttamaan pois suurkaupungista", Sherlock ilmoittaa kovalla äänellä.  
  
John ei vastaa saati muuta. Tai jos muuttaa, niin korkeintaan käsitystään Sherlockista.  
  
*  
  
He ratkovat rikoksia enemmän kuin vielä koskaan, mikä on hyvin paljon, sillä Reichenbachin kultapäivät ovat jo takana.  
  
Oikeammin sanottuna Sherlock ratkoo rikoksia. Yksin ja omilla aivoillaan. Hän tekee työnsä ja John seuraa vierestä sillä oletuksella, että Sherlock ylipäätään vaivautuu kertomaan rikospaikan osoitteen.  
  
Tällä kertaa hän on armollinen.  
  
Sade piiskaa vaakasuoraan ja John tärisee ohuessa kevättakissaan. Sherlock varmistaa murhaajan henkilöllisyyden alle kahdessa minuutissa. Hän löytää uhrin lähettämästä tekstiviestistä kaksoismerkityksen: "Katossa on kärpänen." Toisin sanoen valvontakamera, sillä kuka kumma kertoilisi huoneessaan elävistä hyönteisistä ihan vain lämpimikseen? Ei kukaan. Ihmiset, rikospoliisit varsinkin, ovat käsittämättömän typeriä.  
  
John ei kehaise häntä, sillä Lestrade alaisineen on kuulomatkan ulkopuolella. Kulisseja pidetään pystyssä vain ja ainoastaan yleisöä varten. Näyttelijät tulevat toimeen ilmankin.  
  
Sherlock inhoaa metaforia melkein yhtä paljon kuin itseään.  
  
*  
  
John suutelee Sherlockia sunnuntaina neljän viinilasillisen jälkeen. Kello on puoli kaksitoista ja Sherlock on varomaton. Hän lajittelee mielessään sydämen osia ja laskee luodin lähestymiskulmaa, ja John pääsee iholle kuin vaivihkaa. Ensimmäinen virhe.  
  
"Ei sinun tarvitse", Sherlock sanoo ja kääntää päänsä pois, vaikka häntä hymyilyttää. Kumpikaan liikahduksista ei ole tahaton, tai ehkä onkin. Sherlock ei ole aivan varma ja John ehtii perääntyä.  
  
John pyytää anteeksi kaksi kertaa peräkkäin ja luultavasti kahta eri asiaa. Toinen virhe.  
  
"Ei se mitään", Sherlock vakuuttaa ja jatkaa pohdintojaan. Tavallisella käsiaseella on helpoin osua läheltä, luonnollisesti. Uhri tunsi tappajansa. Se mutkistaa aina asioita.  
  
John vetäytyy huoneeseensa ilman että Sherlock edes huomaa hänen lähtöään. Virheitä virheiden perään.  
  
*  
  
Sherlockin päässä surisee, vaikka on aivan liian aikaista. Neula on vasta putoamassa hänen sormiensa välistä, se kilahtaa lattialle ja pyörii melkein täyden ympyrän. Sherlock katsoo liikettä, sen epätäydellistä kaarta. Niin moni asia on tässä maailmassa vialla.  
  
Hän alkaa täristä, muistaa Johnin kevättakin ja kouristelee kahta kauheammin.  
  
John on ulkona. Sherlock on sisällä, loukussa. John tulee kuitenkin kotiin yöksi. Ehkä. Luultavasti. Todennäköisesti. Varmasti.  
  
Sherlock kaipaa lämmintä kehoa vuoteeseensa. Ei Johnia, ainoastaan Johnin lämpöä. Sherlock kaipaa niin että alkaa raapia kämmenselkäänsä.  
  
Verta ei tule mutta hänen kätensä on tulessa. Sherlockin silmissä sumenee ja hän kouristelee, kakoo ja kouristelee ja raapii ja odottaa Johnia tulevaksi.  
  
John ei tule ja hänen sijastaan Sherlockin vie hätäensiapuun Mycroftin kuolemanmusta limusiini.   
  
*  
  
Tarvitaan ihmeellinen henkiinjääminen, että Sherlock saa sanottua sen ääneen: "Annan sinulle anteeksi."  
  
John istuu hänen sairaalavuoteensa äärellä kasvot harmaina. Silmien alla roikkuvat syvät pussit tekevät hänestä liian vanhan. Sherlock ei ole ikinä pitänyt häntä erityisen komeana, mutta nyt John näyttää suorastaan kamalalta. Sherlock sanoo sen ääneen.  
  
John nauraa lyhyesti ja hysteerisesti. Nauru on kaukana kikattamisesta.  
  
"Annan sinulle anteeksi", Sherlock toistaa koska epäilee, ettei John kuullut häntä ensimmäisellä kerralla.  
  
John räpyttelee silmiään. "Kiitos", hän saa sanottua. "Minun on kuitenkin vaikea antaa sinulle anteeksi."  
  
"Yritä", Sherlock kehottaa.  
  
"Olisit voinut kuolla."  
  
"Olisin voinut valita kuoleman, kyllä. Valitsin sinut", Sherlock vastaa.  
  
John nytkähtää tuolissaan.  
  
"Valitse sinäkin minut", Sherlock pyytää.  
  
*  
  
Kun Sherlock kotiutetaan sairaalasta, he päätyvät vihdoin Johnin kanssa samaan sänkyyn.  
  
Sherlock muistaa kiireen. Huohotuksen, tummat vaatteet lattialla, suudelmat. Suupieleen, kaulalle, solisluulle, vatsalle, alavatsalle.  
  
Muistikuvat eivät ole hänen omiaan vaan Johnin, joka saavuttaa orgasmin alle kahdessa minuutissa.  
  
Sherlock sulkee silmänsä henkeään pidättäen. Hän ei ole koskaan tehnyt muuta kuin sipaissut Johnin hiuksia. Kokeilevasti. John on suudellut häntä.  Kerran.   
  
Siinä kaikki.  
  
He rakastavat silti toisiaan, Sherlock vannoo eikä nukahda koko yönä. Aamuvarhaisella John herää ja sanoo, että hänen piti valvoa Sherlockin unta eikä toisinpäin, mutta Sherlock valehtelee kaiken olevan ihan hyvin näinkin.  
  
*  
  
Se ei ole vahinko. John ei ole humalassa eikä toimi hetken mielijohteesta. Hän on yksinäinen tavalla, joka on Sherlockille kuin musta aukko, pohjimmiltaan tuntematon.  
  
Se on yhden yön juttu, kuten sellaisia onnettomuuksia kutsutaan. Nainen on pitkä ja tumma, John kertoo hänelle jälkikäteen.  
  
John sentään kertoo hänelle ja sillä pitäisi olla merkitystä. Sherlockin ei tarvitse päätellä mitään, vaikka totta kai hän päättelee huolimatta siitä, onko se tarpeellista vai ei.  
  
Sherlock antaa Johnille anteeksi ja sen pitäisi korjata jotain.  
  
*  
  
"Sinun kannattaisi päästää irti", Mycroft sanoo eikä puhu huumeista.  
  
"Tämä ei kuulu sinulle", Sherlock sanoo pääsemättä pakoon edes omassa kodissaan.  
  
"John sanoi, ettei teillä ole parisuhdetta."  
  
"John sanoi, ettei ole puhunut kanssasi."  
  
Mycroft huokaisee ja hieroo leukaansa. Sitä toista, jota ei ollut vielä puoli vuotta sitten. "Sinä olet aina halunnut sen, mitä et voi saada. Kun äiti ilmoitti sinut sisäoppilaitokseen, sinä sanoit ottavasi paikan vastaan merirosvolaivasta. Kuvittelet liikoja mahdollisuuksistasi. Kun John –"  
  
"Älä", Sherlock kivahtaa.  
  
"Kun John astui elämääsi, kuvittelit että voit saada hänet kokonaan. Kuvittelit että yksin sinä riität", Mycroft lopettaa lauseensa kiellosta huolimatta. "Se ei koskaan ollut niin, eihän?"  
  
"John rakastaa minua", Sherlock sanoo viileän painokkaasti.  
  
"Epäilemättä", Mycroft myöntää aivan liian auliisti. "Mutta onko se tarpeeksi?"  
  
"En ymmärrä, mitä tarkoitat."  
  
"En olettanutkaan, että ymmärtäisit."  
  
"Sinä sanoit, ettei minun pidä luovuttaa, vaikka kävisin tuhoon tuomittua taistelua."  
  
"Milloin?"  
  
"Kauan sitten. Minä en ole unohtanut. Minä aion odottaa."  
  
Mycroft huokaisee raskaammin. "Voi, Sherlock."  
  
*  
  
Sherlock odottaa. Ja odottaa. Hän ei luovuta, vaikka John katsoo hänestä hieman ohi ja tuoksuu hennosti naisen hajuvedeltä. John kuitenkin sanoi olevansa pahoillaan, silloin, mikä riittää vakuuttamaan Sherlockin siitä että hänellä on, niin kuin sanotaan, toivoa.  
  
Sherlock suostuu vieroitushoitoon ja hävittää varastonsa. Hän luopuu lopullisesti tupakastakin.  
  
John alkaa taas aidosti hymyillä hänelle ja nauraa hänen kanssaan. Sherlock on niin rakastanut, että hänen sydämeensä koskee. Siltähän sen kuuluu tuntua?  
  
Silti John käy yhä ulkona, eikä Sherlock ymmärrä, miksi.   
  
*  
  
"Miksi sinä petät minua?" Sherlock kysyy kahden viikon sivusta seuraamisen jälkeen.  
  
John katsoo häntä hämmentyneenä, sulkee tietokoneensa kannen ja avaa suunsa. "Petän?"  
  
"Niin", Sherlock sanoo ja viittilöi levottomasti käsillään.  
  
"En ymmärrä, mitä tarkoitat."  
  
Miksi?  
  
Sherlock tärisee sisäisesti. "Se nainen, John."  
  
Johnin kulmat kurtistuvat. "Irene Adler?"  
  
"EI!" Sherlock karjaisee. "Ei vaan se nainen, jota olet tapaillut nyt kaksi viikkoa ja kuvitellut, etten minä tiedä. Uskomatonta, John! Luulisi sinun tajuavan, ettet pysty pitämään minulta mitään salassa, vaikka kuinka yrittäisit."  
  
"Mary", John sanoo hitaasti. "Sen naisen nimi on Mary ja minä olen seurustellut hänen kanssaan viisi viikkoa. Sinä olet jopa tavannut hänet." John sulkee silmänsä hetkeksi. "Ja hän piti sinusta, luojalle kiitos."  
  
"Mary?"  
  
"Mary", John nyökkää.  
  
"Viisi viikkoa?"  
  
"Mary Morstan ja eilen tuli täyteen viisi viikkoa."  
  
"Mary..."  
  
John hymähtää ja pyörittää päätään.  
  
"Mary on tumma ja pitkä?" Sherlock varmistaa.  
  
John lakkaa pyörittämästä päätään. "Se oli Jeanette", John sanoo painokkaasti. "Jeanetesta on... vuosia. Hänen jälkeensä ei, ironista kyllä, ole ollut ketään muuta, ellet välttämättä halua laskea Louise Mortimeria. Ei ketään muuta pitkään aikaan. Kunnes nyt Mary." John hymyilee. Aidosti. Mutta ei hänelle.  
  
Sherlock on pudota polvilleen.  
  
"Mary on hieman minua lyhyempi, kaunis ja vaalea", John selittää tyypillisen kärsivällisesti, mutta lopettaa lyhyeen. "Teetkö tämän tahallasi? Unohdat jotta ärsyyntyisin?"  
  
Ei ketään muuta pitkään aikaan.  
  
"Ei", Sherlock kähähtää ja kääntää selkänsä. "Poistin vahingossa."  
  
John naurahtaa epäuskoisesti. "Onko sellainen edes mahdollista?"  
  
Hiljaisuus.  
  
"Mitä sitä paitsi tarkoitit sillä että petän sinua? Miten niin petän?"  
  
Sherlock antaa hiljaisuuden venyä loputtomiin.  
  
*  
  
John rakastaa Sherlockia.  
  
 _John_  on väärässä. John  _on_  väärässä.  
  
Ei Marya.  
  
John on  _väärässä_ _!_  
  
Sherlock ei aio luovuttaa, koska hän tietää, miten asiat oikeasti ovat.  
  
"Tuhoon tuomittu", hän kuiskaa voitonriemuisesti ja John katsoo häntä kysyvästi. Sherlock päättää, ettei hänen tarvitse vastata, sillä John ei ymmärtäisi.  
  
Lopulta John kyllä ymmärtää, tajuaa olleensa väärässä. Sherlockin tarvitsee vain jatkaa odottamista.  
  
*  
  
Sherlock odottaa.  
  
*  
  
John muuttaa pois Baker Streetiltä, mutta ei suurkaupungista.  
  
*  
  
Sherlock odottaa.  
  
*  
  
John ja Mary menevät naimisiin ja Sherlock muuttaa käsitystään Johnista.  
  
*  
  
Hän odottaa siitä huolimatta. Hän kaivaa itselleen kuopan, johon hän vetäytyy pakoon Mycroftin inhottavan terävää katsetta ja ristiriitaisia neuvoja.  
  
Kuoppa on juoksuhauta, jollaisista Sherlock luki ulkomaanpolitiikan yhteydessä ja unohti siivota tiedon roskakoriin. Hän istuu haudan pohjalla ilman suojavarusteita ja odottaa.  
  
Hän inhoaa metaforia melkein yhtä paljon kuin odottamista.  
  
Hän odottaa siitä huolimatta.

 

_Till my life is done_


End file.
